


The Little Things

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Self servicing, Sex Toys, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup blows off some steam and rides a Sybian then falls asleep on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kup but what else is new.

Kup straddled the sybian, pressing his knees to the floor and scooching himself forwards until the false spike attached to the far end bumped his modesty plate. He pressed himself into it a little more, grinding for a few seconds before leaning back.

            He pulled his cigar from between his denta, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke before chomping back own on the end. Casually, he ran his hands over his neck, just massaging the cables and rubbing far behind to touch at his spinal strut. Sometimes he would get sore and have to rub the kinks out but tonight was all about just blowing off a bit of steam.

            Pressing his servos into his cables, he wiggled them a bit, tugging and moving some aside to get at the deeper workings of his protoform. He would pinch thin cables and roll his main energon line between servos until the cable loosened.

            Hands pulling back and siding down, Kup gave the top of his chest a delicate pat and continued on his way down. He stopped by his midsection, giving his tank a quick rub before continuing down to his thighs.

            He squeezed them, running his hands up and down the smooth metal plating from his knees all the way up to the joint his thighs connected to his hips. He moved his hands back and forth a few times before sliding all the way back up to his hip joint and hooking his servos into it. Pulling slightly, he groaned as he could just barely touch a few of the underlying cables. Whenever he had a partner, he would always ask them to play with his hips and legs the most. Mostly due to the fact they happened to be some of the most sensitive areas on his body.

            Kup’s frame creaked as he rocked a bit, panel grinding a little harder against the false spike. His panel flexed, warping slightly as it started to heat up. The touching and feeling was nice, but what his hands could do would never make him boil up like some partners had in the past.

            Fans whirling to life with a soft hum, Kup sighed and took his cigar from his mouth once more and blew out a cloud. With his free hand, Kup moved downwards and cupped his panel. Pressing two servos into it, he flexed the metal back inwards which bumped against the head of his patiently waiting spike. Not particularly in the mood to tease himself too much, he opened the panel to let the pressure off his spike. The cord rose slowly from its housing, sliding between Kup’s servos and pressing up into his palm when it finally stood at full length.

            Sticking his cigar back into his mouth, Kup looked down and lazily gave his spike a quick look over. Same dull green paint like the rest of his frame, the only distinct thing that could be seen were the small nodes that lined the sides and the larger node under the spike’s head.

            Sure there were plenty of young bots who would upgrade their interfacing equipment with all sorts of mods to please themselves and their partners but Kup was old fashioned and his original equipment was all he needed. As far as he knew he had yet to leave a bot disappointed with his performance, though Kup wasn't one to really go around interfacing willy-nilly. Maybe those days were over, maybe not, but this suited him just fine for the time being.

            Lazily, Kup started to rub himself off, sliding his thumb over his spike head and even giving it a slight pinch as he moved up. When he slid down to the base he squeezed just a little tighter and gave a faint twist just to add a little more friction. His entire frame creaked as he leaned backwards, using one hand to grasp the back of the sybian for balance as he stroked himself.

            "Mhm~" Smoke erupted from his nose and he switched his cigar to the other side of his mouth. He looked down with half lit optics, seeing the first few beads of pre-fluid bubbling at the slit on the head of his spike.

            On his upstroke, he moved his hand over the head to smear the lubricant around, rubbing it up and down along his shaft to make for a bit of a quicker stroke now.

            Below, Kup’s valve started to throb. The lips were pressed to the sybian’s surface, getting nearly no attention other than Kup moving enough to rub them on the rough fabric. Despite ignoring his own valve for his spike, it lubricated rapidly with his growing arousal. Already a wet and sticky spot had formed under him, and he could feel large amount of lubricant moving their way down as his valve rippled.

            Feeling a distant overload already boiling up, Kup let his spike go to cool himself off. He didn't want a quickie tonight, mostly due to the fact of self-servicing this late at night did make him extremely tired and he did have a bad habit of sleeping in odd places after he had serviced.

            Putting his attention on the false spike pressing now to his own spike, Kup leaned to the side and got a small bottle of lubricant. He squeezed some onto his hands and rubbed it around. It warmed his hands and had a very satisfying tingle to it, which felt incredible if used as a lube for valve play. Which was Kup’s goal in this case.

            Grabbing the false spike, Kup ran his hands up and down its length, making sure to coat as much of it as he could. He put a lot on the spike’s head and then moved to his own spike and rubbed some of the remaining lubricant onto his shaft. A soft sigh escaped him as it was already tingling his plating and his spike’s armor plating expanded to dispel a small amount of heat.       

            His knee joints strained as he picked himself up to hover over the false spike. His valve was pulsing in anticipation as he hovered.

            Not quite dropping himself downwards yet, Kup let his hand fall to cup over his valve. The lips were warm and wet. He pressed up onto them, sliding his servos up to press against his outer node which was already swollen outwards quite a bit. He could only muster a few rubs into it before the stimulation became too much and he let his hand fall back down to cupping himself.

            Carefully, he slid his middle servo through the folds, taking in how nice and warm it was and how slick he had already made himself. He was only getting wetter the more he rubbed, and he took the opportunity to slide his middle servo up into himself.

            Optics dimming nearly offline, he took in a deep breath, sliding the servo out and then back in. It didn't provide much feeling, but the presence was still welcome. A second servo had heat radiating through his hips and the plating pulsing in tune with his spark. It felt good, and the further up he pushed his hand the better it felt. He knew where all of his sweet spots were and he was sure to give them a good poke.

            He spread his servos apart, tugging on his valves lining to help it prepare for the false spike which would be taking his servos’ place in only a few moments.

            He took his cigar out again, biting on his bottom lip as he dug his servos as deep as they could possibly go at the angle he was kneeling at. He hunched forwards several times, feeling powerful pleasure pangs sneaking up on him once in a while and it caused him to open mouth gasp from time to time.

            "Ngn~!" He slowly removed his hand, bringing it up to he could get a good look at it. Lubricant strands were hanging off and in-between each servos that had been buried into his heat. Some lubricant even streamed down his wrist to drip off down onto his thigh.

            Taking a second to catch his breath, Kup bit back down on his cigar and shuffled himself forwards more until he was directly above the false spike now. He lowered himself, bringing a hand down to his valve to spread the plush folds so the spike would have an easier time getting into him.

            It poked his valve ring, and he kept letting himself sink, accepting the head and a third of the shaft right away before sitting back up. Lowering again, he went a little farther until about the half way mark.

            Resting his free hand on his chest, Kup let his head fall back slightly, enjoying how the false spike was giving him this wonderful feeling of fullness. How the false spike split his valve apart had his processor getting foggy with bliss.

            "Frag." He grunted, lowering himself all the way and finally rocking his hips back and forth slowly. He looked down, seeing his valve spread open and just the bottom of the false spike. When he pulled up and dropped down, lubricant bubbled at the bottom of his valve. Already the lubricant was doing what it was supposed to and making his valve tingle in all the farthest corners.

            His frame quivered, and he felt his cheeks getting hot when he pressed himself down as hard as he could to get that false spike to nudge his ceiling node. It was a welcomed shock as the electric pulse of pleasure that shot up Kup’s spinal strut had him whining.

            He leaned himself forwards, placing both hands on the front of the sybian and working his hips faster, while also gridding his outer node on the soft rubbery fur like mesh that was in front of the false spike.

            Having to take his cigar out in fear he might drop it, Kup just held onto it while working himself. He gasped every few seconds when he hit his ceiling node again and again, though slowed down when he felt an overload coming on too fast. He even stopped to catch his breath at one point and wipe the coolant from his forehead.

            Letting out a ragged sigh, Kup extended one of his legs and pulled over a pedal that was connected to his sybian. It would control the vibrating function of it, which he didn't currently have on, but that would change.

            He got it under his foot just right so he could press on it while riding. He gave it a light press, turning the vibrating feature on a low setting that had his entire frame going stiff. His valve reacted with a tight bite to the false spike and a large wave of heat that spread from his groin all the way down to the tips of his peds.

            Another click and the vibrating became more intense, a third click and it was at its highest setting. It was slightly loud but it didn't bother him, it couldn't with how wonderful it felt.

            It took a bit of effort to move now, as the thooms of bliss rolled over him so hard he was practically drooling. He leaned forwards, grabbing his berth which he was pretty close to and pulling himself and the sybian closer to it so he could rest his head on the covers.

            Pressing his forehead into his berth, Kup started to move his hips again, just grinding back and forth before lifting himself up and down. He couldn't go very fast or he would lose it, in fact he was already losing it. An ebbing overload kept biting at his feet and he had to shake it away.

            He hiccupped as his ceiling node was touched and jostled hard, causing his valve to spasm and clench sporadically. It had him tugging at the berth sheets, and he could feel the warm sensation of valve fluids leaking down the sides of his thighs as his valve was starting to over produce lubricant from all the attention.

            "AH-huff~!" He could only fight off an overload for a few more minutes before finally deciding to give into it. He already felt wonderful and the overload would top it all off.

            He dropped down hard, slamming his hips into the sybian and tilting them forward enough that his outer node ground against the mesh fur which was also vibrating. He choked, legs jerking as his overload rammed into him. The knot in his tank uncoiled rapidly and exploded into wave after wave of molten hot waves of delight.

            Kup gasped into the covers, even biting them after a few seconds as his valve clenched hard on the false spike, milking it for anything it wanted to offer but sadly nothing came.

            Head down on the berth, Kup wrapped his arms over his head, whining into it to muffle himself the best he could until finally his tense frame was released into afterglow.

            There he floated for a long time, not realizing his frame had slumped and he lay slack against his berth. His legs slid sideways a bit, all of his weight coming down onto the sybian and the false spike prodding into his ceiling node again. It didn't feel as good immediately after overload, but it did make the aftershocks rolling through his valve feel a little better than usual. He waited a moment before finally kicking his pedal and turning the vibrating mod off so his valve could settle. He could feel heat radiating up from it onto his chest and thighs.

            Too tired to get up, Kup rested his hot cheek against the cool covers, optics flickering as he was struggling to keep himself awake. Overloads always made him tired, and he had no reason not to give into a nice nap. Maybe treat himself to a bath when he woke up and some sweet energon, which certainly sounded nice in his mind.

            Optics blinking offline, Kup’s vents huffed out a large breath and he was out like a light. Snoring softly, Kup slept half with his front half on the berth while his aft remaining on the sybian. He didn't feel the heavy flow of lubricant that was trailing down his leg and gathering on the floor by his knee, though he certainly would see it and gripe to himself at how he could make such a mess in the morning.


End file.
